


need this feeling to last (there's no denying)

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Barebacking, Desk Sex, Feelings tbh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, always feelings, not gonna tag angry sex bc it turned out softer than i thought lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Chris was absolutely one hundred percentdone, and couldn’t stop himself as he burst out in anger. “You know what!?“ he spat, swirling around to face Leon properly. “You can gofuckyourself!“Something complicated flashed over Leon’s face, but he obviously didn’t even pause to think, not before he already shot back a reply. “Why don’t you fuck me yourself, you coward!“Chris froze, staring at Leon disbelievingly. His brain rebooted entirely and he really, really wanted to throw back something… if not angry then at least something witty, but in the end all that he managed was a baffled “...do what now?”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 30
Kudos: 327





	need this feeling to last (there's no denying)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLeons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLeons/gifts).



> Just quick smuttage asdfg but I thought someone might be entertained with it for a moment or so.
> 
> For Theo, because he made [this post](https://lovelyleons.tumblr.com/post/613569632984547328/chris-go-fuck-yourself-leon-fuck-me-yourself) and well. I am only human. I hope you like this 💖😘

Sometimes Leon could be absolutely infuriating, Chris thought. No, scratch that, that didn’t even begin to cover all of the frustration that the man brought up in him. Normally if Chris really set out to it he could just bullheadedly force his way through an argument and have other people cave in, but with Leon? There was no chance of that. They’d been arguing over who had the better plan for well over an hour, and still neither of them was any closer to winning.

Everyone else had already vacated the premises, they were alone in the entire building, and that was probably a good thing with the way it got so heated, neither of them able to keep from raising their voice. Until Chris was absolutely one hundred percent _done_ , and couldn’t stop himself as he burst out in anger. “You know what!?“ he spat, swirling around to face Leon properly. “You can go _fuck_ yourself!“

Something complicated flashed over Leon’s face, but he obviously didn’t even pause to think, not before he already shot back a reply. “Why don’t you fuck me yourself, you coward!“

Chris froze, staring at Leon disbelievingly. His brain rebooted entirely and he really, really wanted to throw back something… if not angry then at least something witty, but in the end all that he managed was a baffled “...do what now?”

Briefly Leon looked surprised, too, as if he hadn’t intended to say any of that. Then as soon as it appeared the shocked expression was gone, replaced by something like defiance. He just arched an eyebrow at Chris, staring him down, clear challenge in his entire posture. 

For a second that felt like an eternity, Chris stood frozen in the spot. Then he was moving, crossing the room in three quick steps, as he couldn’t get there fast enough. He practically collided into Leon, his hands finding their way into Leon’s hair as he gripped his head, making him tilt it so he could kiss him, hard.

Without hesitation Leon pushed his hands underneath Chris’ shirt, slipping the fabric upwards all the way to Chris’ armpits. That was as far as he got because neither one of them was willing to break the kiss to get it off completely. Instead one kiss became two, became three, and Chris pushed Leon backwards until his back hit the nearest wall.

Now that it was obvious Leon wasn’t going to pull back from the kiss Chris let his hands slide down, over that firm chest and down Leon’s sides, all the way to his hips. Unabashedly he slipped both his hands under Leon’s ass and lifted him up, pinning him right against the wall. The movement effectively pressed their hips together, drawing twin groans from them both. 

That finally broke the kiss and Leon tilted his head back, neverminding that it hit the wall with a thud. “Didn’t think you had it in you,” he grinned, bringing his legs around Chris’ waist. He used the leverage it provided him to buck up his hips, grinding against Chris greedily. 

Chris had busied himself by running his mouth along Leon’s neck, ending with a scrape of his teeth over Leon’s jawline. Hell, he’d wanted to bite down on that jaw for years now, had imagined something like this so many times while jerking off. He wasn’t even ashamed of it, had ages ago embraced the fact that fantasizing about Leon was the best way to get off for him. 

And now he had the real thing. Had Leon right there, rubbing against him, panting hotly into his ear as they were both desperate for each other. And now he wasn’t sure if the fantasies would ever be enough again. So he’d be damned if he didn’t make the most of this, now that he had the chance. 

Leon’s breathless laughter was ringing in Chris’ ears as he simply grabbed him tight and spun around, carrying him over to his desk to set him down on it. Then they were kissing again, almost too hard, teeth clashing as they were way too eager for it. Leon was the one who ran out of patience first and practically ripped Chris’ pants open, tugging them down just enough to free his erection. He didn’t hesitate even for a second before he laced his fingers around it, giving Chris a few slow strokes, coaxing him into full hardness. 

Helplessly Chris bucked forward into the touch, his breath hitching in his throat as all of his blood traveled south into his groin. He widened his stance a little, enough to keep himself steadier as he slowly fucked into the circle of Leon’s fingers. “Shouldn’t we— It’s not—” he babbled, both of the statements cut off before he had the chance to properly vocalize them. Some distant part of him was thinking that this probably wasn’t the best possible place for this, maybe it all was happening too fast, maybe he should’ve first—

And then all of the doubts evaporated into thin air as Leon pressed a row of hot, wet kisses along his jaw, until he was breathing hotly right against his ear. “C’mon Chris,” Leon purred, teasingly thumbing the head of Chris’ dick. “Don’t back down _now_.” He paused for a second, but just when Chris thought he wasn’t going to go on any further he added a breathy “I want you.”

That made Chris groan, pure liquid need coursing through him. Unable to hold off any longer he practically yanked Leon off the table, unzipping his pants so that he could peel them off him. Leon was a willing accomplice, kicking off one shoe so that they could get his right leg completely freed. They probably would’ve gotten the pants off entirely, too, but the shoelaces of his left boot got so tangled there was no remedying that and no one had the patience to even try right now. 

They exchanged one more searing kiss, but then Chris already spun Leon around, pushing him face first into the sturdy table. There was no patience left in either one of them to get rid of any more clothes right now, this would have to suffice. With slightly shaky fingers Chris tugged the topmost drawer open, almost too far, rummaging around until he found the bottle in the very back corner. 

There was no stopping the surprised laugh that escaped Leon. “You keep lube _here_?” he smirked over his shoulder at Chris. “I’m not the first guy you bend over this desk?”

“Honestly?” Chris shrugged a little, not bothered in the slightest. Instead he uncapped the lube and squirted a generous amount straight onto Leon’s crack, making him shiver with how cold it was. Then he leaned over Leon, speaking right into his ear. “You are. I don’t make a habit of fucking people I work with.” He pushed a finger into Leon, his stomach twisting in anticipation as it was so hot, so tight, and he couldn’t wait to get his dick in there. 

“Then wh—” Leon started to ask, but then there were two fingers already, pressed knuckle deep, and all he could do was press his forehead against the hard surface of the desk, eyes squeezed shut as he gasped for breath. 

Surely Chris could’ve explained how lately it had been just for his own amusement, when he had to spend days upon days in the office and sometimes, in the dead of night, he needed some release. But he didn’t feel like having a whole conversation now, not when he had better things to do. And it was pretty damn clear that Leon had already forgotten all about it too, with the way he was pushing back greedily, trying to gain more. 

The prepwork was a little hasty, normally Chris would’ve spent much longer with it. Already the way Leon was reacting to everything would’ve been reason enough to finger him for fucking _hours_ and drink in all the little gasps and moans that spilled from him, enjoying the way his body was so responsive in everything. Right now Chris didn’t have the presence of mind for it though and when Leon cursed at him to get it the fuck on he immediately relented.

Chris positioned himself, and in one smooth thrust he pushed right in, holding his breath at how amazing it felt, how he never wanted this to end. Immediately he picked up a steady pace, but he stayed pressed close to Leon, blanketing him with his body, even though in the position he had to keep the thrusts short. That didn’t mean that there wasn’t force behind them though, and for a moment he got lost in the sensations.

Then he pushed his hand underneath Leon’s shirt, suddenly needing the garment gone. Thankfully Leon didn’t resist, but helped to pull the shirt over his head until it ended up somewhere on the floor, and the second Chris had all of that gorgeous smooth skin on display in front of him, he couldn’t help but touch. Not only did he brush his palm down from Leon’s shoulder blade to his waist, but also pressed a row of hot, open mouthed kisses along his spine. 

Before long Chris was sweating through his shirt, his breathing getting more labored, and he straightened in order to gain more leverage behind the thrusts. He grabbed Leon’s hips in his hands, not missing the pleased groan it gained him, and put all of his force behind the next few times he snapped his hips forward. “Jesus _fuck_ ,” Leon bit out, arching his back as he did his best to push back to meet Chris halfway.

Trying to find something to grab a hold of, Leon reached out and managed to knock a stack of papers off the table, together with a paperweight and a pencil stand, the items clattering loudly onto the floor. “Hey, hey,” Chris gasped out. Easily he grabbed a hold of Leon’s arm, twisting it behind his back. Leon only grunted in response, but didn’t fight it, and let Chris pin his hand against the small of his back. “Calm down there,” Chris continued with a smirk, using his free hand to pat Leon’s ass a little.

That startled a breathless laugh out of Leon, but the next thrust was deep, making him forget what he’d been about to reply. He did mumble out something incoherent, but couldn’t have repeated it as he had no idea even himself what it had been. And then Chris slid his free hand down Leon’s hip to his thigh, making him lift one of his knees onto the table. It turned him on endlessly how Chris was manhandling him, from how the position effectively pinned him down into the table, to how he was still holding his arm behind his back, immobilizing him so he just had to take what he was given. 

“Fuck—” Leon bit out through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. He was so wide open for Chris, felt him so deep inside, and every single shift of their bodies made sparks of pleasure flash through him. Distantly he knew he was babbling something about how good it felt, how big Chris was, how he wanted more, how he _needed_ more, but none of it was coherent. 

That was until his breath kept hitching higher and higher, rendering him unable to even get a single word out. He could feel the pleasure building, his entire body coiled so tight he was trembling with it. Until suddenly the climax all but _exploded_ through him, his eyes shooting wide, his back arching with the force of his orgasm. 

The sound that escaped Chris was damn near a wail as he pressed his face into Leon’s back, his whole world narrowed down to how Leon was tightening around him, tight as a vice. He barely managed two more thrusts before he was thrown over the edge, but he still kept moving his hips as he filled Leon up, came hard inside of him. 

Then he collapsed on top of Leon, and as straining as the position was neither of them had the presence of mind to move, not just yet. They were gasping for air, light tremors running through their bodies, as slowly the aftershocks of the pleasure faded. 

After he’d taken a moment to just breathe, Chris pulled back. Seeing Leon draped over the desk made something twist in his gut again and he really, really hoped that this wouldn’t just be a one time thing. Now that he’d had a taste he knew he wouldn’t be able to get Leon out of his head anymore. Hell, he had barely managed it before this. 

As Chris tucked himself back into his pants and straightened his shirt, Leon used the time to grab some tissues off the table to clean himself up a bit. He got back into his pants, too, but didn’t bother to button them as he turned around, leaning back against the table. “So. The plan…” he started, but that was as far as he got before Chris cut him off. 

“You win,” he said with a huff and a helpless hint of a grin, “we’ll do it your way.” Then he couldn’t help but frown a little though, as it only now occurred to him that Leon might’ve done this only to make him change his mind. Sure they’d both been willing participants in everything, but the thought of that didn’t sit right with Chris anyway. 

Apparently that was visible on his face though as Leon reached out, grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him in. The kiss that followed was slow, open mouthed and more than a little dirty. Only when it ended Leon let go of Chris’ shirt, smoothing the fabric down and patting Chris’ chest a little. “Wanna grab some dinner?” he asked, tilting his head as he smirked at Chris. “You’re buying.”

There was really no way in hell that Chris would turn down that offer. Leon looked like a dream, well-fucked and disheveled, his hair mussed up and his lips a little swollen, his cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. He was fucking _breathtaking_ and Chris knew, right at that instant, that there was nothing that could save him now. 

So he didn’t even try to resist it. “I know a good pizza place?” he suggested, his hands finding their way back to Leon’s hips, holding on to him as if he was trying to make sure this wasn’t all just in his imagination. Leon was so warm and solid and _real_ right there against him. 

Maybe this would indeed be the start of something great.


End file.
